The invention relates to a sensor having a basic body and a sensor element, for converting and/or transmitting measured variables.
Sensors are used in the most varied forms in virtually all industrial applications. Wherever processes must be monitored and/or controlled, it is necessary for the variables to be measured to be sensed, if appropriate converted, passed on and, if appropriate, processed.
In accordance with the physical variable to be measured, the sensors are equipped with sensor elements suitable for the purpose. These sensor elements must be reactive to the physical variable to be measured. In most cases, it is desirable that the physical variable to be measured is converted into another physical variable, in particular electric or optical signals.
The boundary conditions in the respective case of use dictate the form and configuration of the sensors. Thus, various cases of use can require the need to use sensors that are respectively individually tailored. This can result in high production costs for the sensor system of a plant and/or in a case of use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,629 discloses a sensor for determining the pressure of a medium. A pressure measuring cell with a diaphragm is located in a connecting housing. Also screwed into the connecting housing is an exchangeable connecting element via which the entire sensor can be inserted into a wall. So that the medium to be measured can pass to the pressure measuring cell or diaphragm, the connecting element is penetrated by an axial bore through which the medium to be determined is guided to the diaphragm.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a sensor for the respective application that can be used multifariously and variably.